Chapter 3 - Zeus, Hera, Ares, and Aphrodite
by andreajackson3400
Summary: Find out what these gods do when they get horny!


_Zeus' POV_

I watched the son of Poseidon fuck my daughter, Athena's daughter. It was making me horny. My dick needed to be pleased. I went to my great Olympian room and uncovered my dick. 16 ¾ inches long, 3 ½ inches wide. Yes, I measured it. And gods do have that big of a dick. I started massaging it. It hardened quickly, considering the fact that I had watched Percy fuck Annabeth. I needed someone to fuck. Badly. And I knew just who to go to.

 _Hera's POV_

I looked at the beautiful cow in front of me. Ares had sent it as a gift. He may be the god of war, but to me, he's a real sweetheart. Jessie was the cow's name. She was brown with white splotches. I was cuddling next to her when there was a knock on my bedroom door. "Come on in!" I yelled. It was Zeus' special knock. _What do you want this time?_

Zeus walked in completely naked. His monster dick (I mean _real_ monster dick) was wagging as he walked. "I need your help with a big problem, here," he said, pointing to his dick. "Could you give me a blowjob?"

My pussy got wet instantly just by looking at it. Zeus saw my erect clit and pulled my skirt down, revealing no panties, but a completely wet pussy. He put his dick around my pussy hole, teasing me. Fingering my clit, he started rubbing circles around it. Suddenly, a lightning bolt sounded, shocking my clit. It was the most amazing feeling I had ever had. I was screaming so loudly that I thought all of Olympus would come running to see me. "STOP TEASING ME, ZEUS! FUCK YOU!" I screamed.

He smiled and started to insert his dick. He stopped when it was all of the way in, then pulled it back out. He started thrusting hard, playing with my nipples as he went thrusting. I started moaning in pleasure.

 _Aphrodite's POV_

I heard moaning in Hera's room. Pulling up my skirt, I kicked the door open, seeing Hera and Zeus having sex. "I'm the god of sex!" I yelled. I snapped my fingers, causing Hera and Zeus to cum at the same time. After they had stopped, I pushed Zeus down until he was flat on his back. Then, I pushed Hera to Zeus' mouth, where he started having oral sex. I made my pussy super tight and started riding Zeus' dick, screaming in pleasure as I went.

 _Ares' POV_

Apollo and I were playing Arrow Warriors on his XBOX One S. It was my turn. If I hit 8 points or higher, I won. If I did lower, I lost. I aimed and fired. As the arrow whistled through the air, I prayed that it would make it. _Splat!_ The arrow stuck to the 8-point line! "Yes!" I cried smugly, enjoying the horrified look on Apollo's face.

"You won this time, bro," he said dejectedly. His face brightened. "But I won the last two!"

My high happiness came crashing down. "You suck Apollo," I grumbled. Just then, I heard moaning. "I have to go," I said.

"Brave Ares," Apollo taunted. "Going to save the day."

"Shut up,' I muttered. I followed the sound to Hera's bedroom, and you'll never believe what I saw there.

 _Aphrodite's POV_

I was reaching my 5th orgasm when Ares appeared in the doorway. His jaw dropped and I could see his dick instantly harden beneath his shorts. He pulled me off of Zeus, put Hera on his dick, and started shoving me against it. "How long is your dick?" I panted between moans.

"A good 20 inches long, 4 inches wide," Ares said. He started nibbling my clitoris as he thrust faster and faster. I started screaming with pleasure, not caring if all of Olympus heard.

 _Zeus' POV_

I pushed Hera off me and started anal fucking Ares. He moaned, dropping Aphrodite. Hera and Aphrodite started French kissing, then they rubbed their pussies together.

"Wait!" I boomed. "I have an idea. I will fuck Aphrodite. Aphrodite, you will use your powers to make us all sexually pleased all of the time. Make Hera have a cock, now." Aphrodite magically made a cock on Hera. "Hera, you will anal fuck Aphrodite. Ares, you will fuck Aphrodite, and I will anal fuck you."

We got into positions and started fucking. Aphrodite was literally screaming. I knew why. Her holes were so tight; she must've felt so good. I was thrusting in and out of Ares, my monster dick opening up his tight ass.

 _Hera's POV_

I thrust in and out of Aphrodite. _So this is what it's like to have a dick,_ I thought. It feels better than being fucked by the men.

We all reached our climax at the same time, cum shooting out of our bodies. I lay panting on the floor, my dick dripping with cum. "Come on, let's clean up," I said. We cleaned up and strode out of the door, pretending nothing has happened.

 **Okay, I haven't said this before, but PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I always get likes and favorites but NO REVIEWS! So review! Please!**


End file.
